palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic Ninja O.C.C.
Mystic Ninja O.C.C. #2(Highly modified with some Spell Abilities) ' ' By Strider Kage in RIFTS Home Brewed Classes and Races · Edit Doc · Delete The Mystic Ninja O.C.C.: (Highly modified with some Spell Abilities) In medieval Japan, before the Great Cataclysm, the ninja clans came into being as a direct response to the military society of the shogun and the samurai. Since only the samurai could carry weapons, a variety of martial arts were developed using ordinary implements, or even bare hands, to counter the samurai and his flashing swords. The warrior monks developed jodo, the art of fighting with a staff, others would develop karate and judo, among others. Although the ninja would often be regarded as feared assassins, not all were evil or assassins. Originally they were simple peasants with a skill and desire for combat. Since they were not officially members of the warrior caste, they were not legally allowed to bear arms or take work as fighters. Worse, the samurai and their masters saw them as a threat — vulgar peasant warriors trying to usurp the position of true warriors. Remember, feudal Japan (which the traditionalists and New Empire emulate) was a military dictatorship. The samurai of old were as responsible for keeping the peasants in line, working the fields and producing maximum yield as they were for defending the land from rival shogunates and foreigners. The peasants weren't allowed to keep weapons because they might use them to revolt or protest against their landlords, the daimyo and the samurai. Consequently, the ninja warrior clans created a secret society and developed their own martial arts, weapons and techniques, all based on countering the might of the samurai and maintaining absolute secrecy. Thus, the ninja became masters of stealth, disguise and subterfuge. Like the ronin, they were like ghosts with no formal allegiance or ties to bind them to any one lord or region. As the secret society developed, the ninja became the ultimate warrior for hire. In most instances, the employer had no idea who he was actually employing, other than the fact that a ninja or ninja clan had agreed to fulfill a particular mission. The ninjas skills at secrecy made them the perfect spies and assassins, for it was said they could become one with the night and that no walls could keep them out. These claims seemed very true, and while many attributed their abilities to the supernatural, in most cases it was more a matter of trickery, cunning and skill. For example, the ninja would gain access to the impenetrable walls of a castle, not through magic or by becoming one with the night, but through disguise. The pre-Rifts ninja were masters of disguise, frequently impersonating lowly peasants, monks, priests, and even samurai. They also operated in small teams. One would catch the attention of a guard or defender, and draw him away, while one or two others would move forward to complete their task. When a samurai had one cornered, two others would leap from their hiding places to knock down or knockout the samurai and make their escape. Since all ninja dressed alike and their faces were covered, one very much looks like another. The ninja of old also developed a number of special tools used for scaling walls, hiding underwater (breathing through a hollow reed), a way to cover their movements (smoke bombs), and used blow guns and poison tipped darts (not necessarily deadly, but always silent) and so on. Even their famous shuriken, throwing stars, were not designed to kill, but to distract. Throwing two or three stars at a pursuer would cause them to duck or dodge (a natural reaction), giving the ninja that precious second or two to make his escape or to hide, perhaps only inches away from his pursuers. Their clothing often had many inner pockets and concealed pouches in which to hide weapons, tools and lock picks not unlike the modern escape artist, Harry Houdini. Like Houdini, the ninja were taught to dislocate (and pop back) their shoulders and joints in order to hide in compartments or to slip through bars and openings normally too small for a full grown man to fit. Dislocating any joint is painful no matter how skilled one is at it, so this technique was often reserved for escapes and to gain access through narrow passages 51and openings. Their weapons were also small, portable and easy to conceal in any guise. Tricks aside, the ninja clans produced deadly warriors the equal to the samurai. Most were excellent swordsmen, accomplished archers and horsemen. Thus, even in a stand-up battle, the shadow warriors were a force to be reckoned with, but it was their secrecy that evoked the greatest fear. One never knew who he was fighting and the family clans would often avenge the death or the incarceration of one of their brothers in kind. The warriors of Rifts Japan are virtually unchanged, except that their intense training and deep spiritualism has given them some superhuman powers in this magic rich environment. Many regard them as supernatural agents of death. The traditional ninja has been educated in numerous techniques which allow them to be masters of the night. They have the ability to penetrate any defense and infiltrate any fortress. Ninjutsu masters always attempt to finish their fights as quickly as possible. That can mean a devastating attack with bare hands or weapons, or just the throwing of shuriken to cover an escape. Note: The ninja only care about the mission, killing is unimportant unless it becomes absolutely necessary! Every member of the organization must keep their identity a ninja secret. Only the chunin, “middle-ranked ninja”, will overtly reveal their identities in order to deal with customers. The genin, or "field ninja," are the lowest ranking members of the secret clan and will lead a normal life as a merchant, priest or farmer until summoned by their masters. In fact, many ninja have two or more false identities in the normal world, which gives them a safe haven within the community and access to local news, gossip and information. The secretive jonin, “leader”, of the ninja clan is seen only by the chunin. Frequently, when a ninja's identity is uncovered, or they risk capture, they will kill themselves rather than reveal any damaging information about the clan. However, being captured does not automatically mean suicide; only if his capture will cause the clan irreparable damage is it mandatory. Often the face and name beneath the mask are a false identity with no ties to the clans and which the night warrior abandons after it has been uncovered. Furthermore, the ninja have many friends and connections throughout Japan, especially among the eta, mercenaries and pirates who will give them shelter and a helping hand. Player Notes: A player character may keep his occupation as a ninja concealed from other members of his adventure group by posing as some other O.C.C.; typically a monk, priest, ronin, mere, wilderness scout, vagabond, or peasant. Or he may openly appear as a ninja, clad in black and face covered. This character will rarely show his face and never reveal his true identity. In fact, the character is likely to be using a false name and wearing a disguise, just in case of accidental discovery. It is also possible that the character will come to trust some or all members of the group enough to reveal to them one of his false identities in the normal world. Also note that as a member of a clan, the ninja character may be called upon, from time to time, to serve his clan in a mission of sabotage, espionage or assassination. This "mission" may jeopardize the player group or go contrary to the group's intentions. A situation may even arise in which the ninja may have to fight one or more members of the group. To defy the edicts of the clan means, one, another ninja or a ninja team (3-6 members) will be dispatched to do the job, and two, the defiant ninja will be considered an unreliable rogue, a traitor, and a danger to the clan, and is marked for death. His fellow clansmen will hunt him down and silence him. O.C.C. Abilities & Bonuses Special Ninja Training & Mastery In the times before the devastation of the Great Cataclysm, dedicated practitioners of the martial arts flourished. As part of their training, many martial artists learned the art of Chi-mastery, the ability to draw upon cosmic energy and direct it through one's will. In the magically enriched world of Rifts, the mystic ninja can use this energy to become more than human. 1. Mega-Damage Transformation: Through sheer force of will and concentration, the ninja can temporarily convert his hit points and S.D.C., including those from physical skill bonuses, into M.D.C. points, transforming him into a mega-damage creature! Duration: Three minutes per level of experience. Chi/P.P.E. Cost: Each transformation costs the character 35 P.P.E. points. P.P.E. is restored at a rate of three per hour or six per hour through meditation. Healing of mega-damage is at the same rate as non-M.D.C. natural healing — ultimately, it is the character's hit points and physical S.D.C. that is being attacked, even though they are temporarily mega-damage. (Special Note: by level 5 the mystic Ninja’s M.D.C. Transformation can become permanent + gains the following: Gets P.E. x 8 in physical M.D.C., plus 1d10 per level of experience. Can bio-regenerate 1d6x10 per 4 hour period.) '' ''Note: The ninja still inflicts S.D.C. damage from his punches and kicks when transformed into a mega-damage being, until lv 5 when the ninja can choose to do mega damage with his /her strikes at will. 2. The Mystic Art of Stealth: Through his years of martial arts training, the ninja develops certain mystical martial arts powers exclusive to the ninja O.C.C. and some supernatural beings. They are known as the Art of Stealth. The character gets to select one power from this category at levels 1, 3, 6, 9, 12 and 15. See the description of Mystic Martial Arts Powers after the skill section. 3. The Art of Escape or Inton-Jutsu: This is ability similar to that of the espionage escape artist skill. The difference is that the training is more complete, precise and disciplined. The character learns to actually dislocate the bones of his body and contort him/her to slip bonds and to squeeze into openings and compartments normally too small for a human adult to fit. This training also includes muscle control (tensing and flexing muscles), knowledge of knots and ropes, and the ability to conceal tiny objects on one's body. Note that this skill does not include the ability to actually pick locks, only slip bonds that may be locked tight. In just a few (1D4) melee rounds, the character can escape from any handcuffs, locked chains, tied rope, or plastic bonds automatically (no need for a skill roll). Slipping out of a straightjacket or similar restraint takes 1D4 melee rounds and a successful skill roll (roll for each attempt; the escape artist can try to slip his bonds repeatedly, but each attempt takes time and may make some noise). This training is also extremely useful against the martial combat moves that hold, lock joints, or pin and incapacitate. Against holds, the character can escape in one melee action (3 seconds). Escaping from joint locks requires one full melee round (15 seconds). Against more high-tech restraints, confinement, and difficult maneuvers, the character must roll under his skill proficiency, and 3D4 melee rounds are required to attempt an escape. Game Masters should display common sense when a character uses this ability. For example, even the greatest ninja is unable to escape an airtight jail cell with no openings or vents, and the lock picking skill is needed to open locks and doors. Base Skill: 46% +3% per level of experience. 4. Mystic Ninja Psionics: The mystic ninja is mentally sharp, observant and attuned to the world around him at a superhuman level. Instinctively, the ninja can "feel" the forces surrounding him. Initial psionic abilities include: bio-regeneration (via meditation; self) and induce sleep. The mystic ninja intuitively knows three additional psionic ability from the physical and sensitive category for each additional level of experience and awareness; starting at level two (pick one). At level six, the character also gets the super-psionic power of psi-sword. I.S.P.: 1D4x10 plus the character's M.E. number to determine the base Inner Strength Points. As a major psionic, the character gets an additional 1D6+21.S.P. for each new level of experience. 5. The Ninja Way of the Horse and the Bow: Ninja Horsemanship: Includes the ability to ride any horse-like creature at 54% +4% per level of experience. Roll under horsemanship skill whenever performing a leap or difficult riding maneuver (like riding and shooting bow and arrow). The ninja skill is the same as the samurai, whom they often impersonate. Ninja Bowmanship: The mystic ninja uses the short bow which is easy to conceal. The ninja, although a skilled bowman, loses all bonuses to strike and half their normal rate of fire when off balance or when shooting from a moving vehicle or horseback. The same penalties apply when using a samurai long bow. Dodge Arrow Bonus: The ninja can try to dodge arrow attacks, but are -3 to dodge them and -6 to dodge energy blasts or gun fire. As usual, a dodge counts as one melee action/attack. Rate of Fire with a Short Bow: Two at level one, +1 at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14! Half for a long bow. Effective Range with Short Bow: 320 feet (97.5 m) +10 feet per level of experience. 6. False Identities: The character will start with two false, real world identities (i.e. Hideo Nobue, the sake merchant and Niitabe Shionya, the monk). Throughout life, the character will create other false identities and aliases. For example, the player group may know him as the ronin, Hiroo Suzuki, while villagers in another province may recognize him as a nameless beggar. 7. Other O.C.C. Bonuses: +5 to P.S. and P.E., +12 to Spd , +1 to save vs. horror factor at levels 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 9, 11 and 15 and +l to save vs. illusions, +2 to strike BAREHANDED ONLY, +5 to dodge . Also see Ninjutsu bonuses. 8. P.P.E.: Through Chi-mastery, the ninja becomes a living battery of mystic energy which is used to power their special abilities. Permanent Base Chi/P.P.E.: 1D4x10 +P.E. attribute number, plus an additional 2D6 Chi/P.P.E. per level of experience. The ninja's power is derived from an inward focus through meditation and Ninjutsu; as a result, they cannot draw on others, ley lines or nexus points for more P.P.E. Ninjutsu/Tai-Jutsu Martial Arts The art of Ninjutsu has come to be identified as the art of the Japanese assassin. The Mystic Ninja O.C.C. These bonuses are gained in addition to those gained from the actual martial art form The Art of the Ninja: A special form of Hand to Hand combat exclusive to the Ninja O.C.C. The Ninja starts out with a death blow on a natural 20, critical strike on unmodified 17-20, paired weapons, & automatic dodge, as well as the following attacks: Special Ninja Attacks: Jab: 3d6MD +P.S. Straight Punch: 4d6MD+P.S. Roundhouse: 5d6MD+P.S. Shuto Roundhouse: 4d6+6MD+P.S. Kamikaze Strike: 1d6x10+10MD+P.S. , but does 1/8 of the damage inflicted to the character (I.E.: Hit for 70, does 8 to the character, rounded down) Flying Punch: 1d4x10MD+P.S. (Counts as two attacks) Snap Kick: 4d6MD+P.S. Front Thrust Kick: 5d6+6MD Side Kick: 5d6MD+P.S. Roundhouse: 6d8MD+P.S. Jump Kick: 1d6x10MD+P.S. Flying Roundhouse: 1d10x10MD+P.S. (counts as 2 attacks) 9. Special Mystical Training: ''' '''Master of Concealment: Can cast the following spells at will and at NO COST: Shadow Meld, Invisibility: Superior, Multiple Image, Invisibility: Simple, Globe of Daylight, Improved Invisibility, Tread less Path, Mask Scent, Blossom Fury, Flare, Ventriloquism, Glow, Impersonation, Hide, Haze, Gather, Fart, Blinding Flash, Cloud of Smoke, Thunderclap, Fool's Gold, MAGELIGHT, MAGEFIRE, Sleeping (Special Note: These individuals can never gain any other spells ever even if they were to change their O.C.C. to a mage style O.C.C.) '' ''Blinding Flash Range: 3m radius (10ft), up to 20m (66ft) away. Duration: Instant Saving Throw: Standard This is the most basic of spells, which creates a sudden burst of intense, white light, temporarily blinding everyone in the radius. Victims are blinded for 1d4 melees, with a penalty for -5 to strike, and -10 to parry and dodge. The chance of falling is 1-50% for every 3m traveled. The saving throw is standard, so those who successfully save vs. magic are not blinded. Note: Does not affect bionic or cybernetic eyes. Cloud of Smoke Range: 30ft/level Duration: 1 minute per level Saving Throw: None This enables the Shinobi to create a cloud of dense, black smoke up to 10ftx10ftx10ft per M.E. ft radius, +10ft per level maximum in size, up to 30ft/level away. Victims caught in the cloud will be unable to see anything beyond it, and their vision is impaired; they can see no more than 1m in front of them. While in the cloud, victims will be -5 to strike, and -9 to parry and dodge. Thunderclap Range: Directly affects the immediate area (10m/33ft) around the caster, but can be heard up to 1km away. Duration: Instant Saving Throw: vs. Horror Factor The invocation produces a booming clap of thunder that is so loud that it seems to make the air vibrate. A thunderclap is excellent means of alerting or signaling allies, as well as a way of intimidating ones enemies. As an intimidation device, it will momentarily startle and distract everyone other than the caster. This provides the creator of the thunder with a bonus of +5 on his init, +1 to strike, parry, and dodge, and creates a horror factor of 8 (all characters within the area must roll to save vs. horror factor). Fool's Gold Range: By touch or up to 2m (6ft) away Duration: Five minutes per level of spell caster Saving Throw: Standard; those who save recognize it to be fool's gold. Those with a strong knowledge of metals are not fooled. This illusion enables the Shinobi to cause any object to appear to be made of gold. After the magician leaves, the object will still retain its gold appearance until the spell elapses. The effect is temporary, and upon close examination by those who can recognize precious metals, it is clearly not gold. Fart''' '' Range: 10 feet/lv Duration: 2d6 seconds Area of Effect: One person Saving Throw: Negates This spell causes the recipient to emit a loud, raunchy, obnoxiously odoriferous fart for 2d6 seconds. The victim must make a M.E. check to avoid distraction. ''Gather '' Range: 1 sq yard/lv Duration: Instant Saving Throw: None This cantrip enables the shinobi to neatly gather numerous small objects into a stack or pile. For instance, if nails, nuts, coins, papers, or like objects were spilled, the magic would bring them together. It can be sued selectively, for instance to separate one type of material from another; but only the selected type would be gathered neatly. ''Haze '' Range: 1 foot cube/lv Duration: 15 seconds/lv Saving Throw: None When a haze cantrip is cast, the atmosphere in the desired area of effect becomes cloudy, as if layered by smoke or filled with floating dust. Any creature attempting to discharge missiles or cast spells at a target screened by such a haze will be affected. The target is 5% harder to hit, so missile discharge is at –1 to hit and saving throws are at +1 (if a ‘to hit’ roll is required.) Hiding in shadows is 5% more effective when screened by a haze cantrip. The hazy effect lasts but 15 seconds. It must be cast over an area with 1 foot of the caster. Atmospheric conditions will destroy the haze if applicable—a good breeze, rain, etc. A gust of wind spell will immediately disperse the haze. '''''Hide 'Range:' 5 feet/lv Duration: 5-10 minutes/lv Saving Throw: Standard this cantrip allows the shinobi to magically hide an object of virtually any size for a short period of time. The cantrip casts a dweomer over the desired object so that it becomes invisible to all who are in front of the shinobi. The dweomer will not work if viewers are beside or behind the shinobi. The cantrip lasts for 10 minutes on an object of 2 cubic yards or less in volume, but only half that for anything larger. Note: The magic does not affect sound, so that if a crowing rooster were made to seemingly disappear, the noise of its cry would still be heard. Likewise, if an elephant were hidden by the cantrip, the sound of its tread, trumpeting, or even breathing might be heard. Impersonation''' '' Range: 0 Duration: 1 round/lv Area of Effect: The caster Saving Throw: None This cantrip allows the shinobi to impersonate any speaker with nearly perfect ability. The shinobi can only speak in languages he knows, and must possess a small item recently in close proximity to the original speaker (for example, an article of clothing). The shinobi's audience will probably be greatly amused if they can see who is speaking, or completely fooled if not. '''''Glow Range: Self or 30ft radius around caster. Duration: Five minutes per level. Casting Time: One melee action Damage: None Saving Throw: None This spell is similar to the other first level spells of Blinding Flash and Globe of Daylight. In this case, the photo kinetic energy is spread out over a longer duration. The shinobi can vary the color, size, and shape of the glow to create a display of pretty lights. The glow isn't really enough to see by (less than the light produced by a few candles). It's great for distractions, impressing children, training young illusionists, and making a shinobi seem more intimidating (+1 to horror factor when the glow is radiated from one's self, eyes, clothes, staff, etc.) Ventriloquism' ' Range: 15ft range, affects self or others by touch. Duration: Two minutes per level Casting Time: One melee action Damage: None Saving Throw: -2 penalty The Shinobi (or the recipient of the spell) can throw his voice anywhere within range. Imitating voices is not possible unless the character has that skill (+10% bonus if he has it), but the character can grunt, growl, mumble, moan, scream, and change the sound of his voice. Flare Range: 500 feet maximum (can be seen for several miles) Duration: Two melees (approximately 30 seconds) Damage: None Saving Throw: None This spell creates a tiny but brilliant spark of light that is used as a beacon. The mystical flare is created at an altitude of 500 feet in the air, where it will slowly drift downwards for two melees before ending (reaching a final height of approximately 400 feet). While the maximum height of the flare is 500 feet, the flare itself can be seen as far as five miles away. The flare invocation cannot be used to blind opponents (see Blinding Flash). Blossom Fury '' '''Range: 90 feet /lv Duration: 4 melees per level of experience. Saving throw: None for visual impairments; Save versus Poison for pollen This spell is very popular among the Ninja and faerie folk of the Pacific rim. A flurry of fragrant flower petals will start to fall and dance upon wind currents creating a beautiful wonder to behold. Within seconds, this turns to a downpour, obscuring sight and smell as if caught is a blizzard. What's worse all caught within the area of affect without facial protection must save versus poison or suffer horrific allergies. These may include burning, watery eyes, sneezing, and extreme congestion leading to the possibility of inhalation of the blossoms gasping for air. All within the area of affect are nearly blinded by the array of bombarding blossoms, limiting visibility (by any means) to 5 feet (1.5 m) and all tracking abilities by scent become useless due to the overwhelming masking scent of the flower petals. While within the blossom fury, victims will be -4 to strike, parry and dodge. If they do not have proper protection (goggles, air filtration, mask, etc.) they will also suffer an additional penalty of -1 to strike, parry and dodge. These added penalties will last up to 2D4 melees after the spell's duration has elapsed. ''Mask Scent '' Range: 10 foot radius (3 m) plus 3 feet (1 m) per each additional level of experience. Duration: 48 melees (12 minutes) plus 24 melees (6 minutes) per each additional level of experience. Saving throw: None The casting of this spell will completely mask the scent of the caster (or object cast upon), including equipment, within the radius of effect. Everything will become odorless, forcing creatures that track by smell, to rely on visual and audio clues. This is also handy for such uses as masking the scent of a cooked meal, negating the nauseous stench of the undead, fumigating an outhouse, among others. ''Tread less Path '' Range: 10 foot radius (3 m) plus 3 feet (1 m) per each additional level of experience. Duration: 36 melees (9 minutes) plus 24 melees (6 minutes) per each additional level of experience. Saving throw: None Upon casting this spell, the enchanted person and/object(s) will leave no visible tracks. Walking in malleable surfaces such as mud will immediately fill in the indentions made, restoring the ground to its prior untouched state. This spell is ideal for throwing off trackers. This spell, however, does not mask the scent of the person or item(s) that this spell is cast upon. '''''Improved Invisibility Duration: 1 minute/lvl Range: self Saving Throw: N/A This spell renders the caster invisible and undetectable as superior invisibility, but can remain so even in combat. This forces a -10 to strike the caster. Globe of Daylight Range: Near self or up to 10m (33ft) away Duration: 3 minutes per level of experience Saving Throw: None A small globe or sphere of true daylight is magically created. The light is bright enough to illuminate a 4m (14ft) area per level of experience. Since it is daylight, it can keep vampires at bay just beyond the edge of the light and may frighten subterranean or nocturnal creatures. The creator of the globe can mentally move it along with himself, or send it up to 10m ahead. The maximum speed at which the glove can travel is equal to Spd. 12. Invisibility: Simple Range: Self only (includes clothes and articles on one's person. Duration: Three minutes per level of experience Saving Throw: None The Shinobi and anything they are wearing or carrying at the time is turned completely invisible. Any object picked up afterward remains visible. Likewise, any item that is dropped becomes visible. Neither normal nor night vision can detect invisibility, only beings that can naturally, psionically, or magically "see the invisible" can see the character. (Infrared, heat detectors, and scent tracking (animal) can also pinpoint the invisible person). Although the invisible person is imperceptible to the eye, they still retain physical mass. They cannot go through walls nor can weapons pass harmlessly through them. The character still makes noise, leaves footprints, and physical and magical contact/attacks still affect them as usual. While invisible, the can talk, weave spells, walk, climb, run, open doors, carry objects, and perform other acts of physical exertion, including combat, and remain invisible. The invisibility is terminated when the magic's duration time elapses or the mage cancels the spell. Opponents who cannot see their invisible target are -6 to strike, parry, or dodge against them. Multiple Image Range: Self Duration: One minute per level of experience saving Throw: Special. Viewers may be able to see through the illusion and identify the person, but such rolls vs. magic are at -6. A shinobi spell that creates three identical images of the shinobi, each image mimics his every movement exactly. Only piercing the false image with iron will dispel it. This is a great way to confuse, scare, and distract an opponent or an angry mob. The deception also provides the shinobi with a bonus of +2 on initiative, +2 to dodge, and +1 to strike. Invisibility: Superior Range: Self or others by touch Duration: Three/One minutes per level of experience Saving Throw: None A powerful spell that makes the shinobi invisible to all means of detection! Infrared, ultraviolet, heat, and motion detectors, see aura, presence sense, sense magic, sense evil, and even an animal's sense of smell cannot locate the invisible person! No footprints are made; there is little sound (prowl 85%, and the power to see the invisible will only reveal a semi-transparent, ghost-like image of the character (which gives attackers a penalty of -2 to strike). The spell caster and anything they are wearing or carrying at the time is turned completely invisible. Any object picked up afterward remains visible unless tucked under the invisible garments. Likewise, any item that is dropped becomes visible. Unlike invisibility: simple, this super-cloaking magic is broken if the character engages in combat/attacks. At that instant, he becomes completely visible. Shadow Meld Range: Self Damage: None Duration: Two minutes per level of experience Saving Throw: '''none. This unique magic enables the Shinobi to step into the shadows and become totally invisible, even to those who can normally 'see the invisible'. The shadow must be at least five feet long to be an effective hiding place. The shadow servers as a superior means of hiding or moving unseen. The Shinobi can move, walk, or run through the length of the shadow or from shadow to shadow. While in shadow/darkness, the mage prowls at 60% proficiency (or at +15% to normal prowl skill, whichever is higher). Intense light can dispel the shadow, leaving the mage revealed. While hidden in the shadow, the character is still susceptible to attack, although attackers are -5 to strike him. Area affect magic doesn't suffer any such penalty. ''Chameleon'' '''Range: Self or others by touch Duration: Four minutes per level of experience Saving Throw: None. This spell enables the affected to seemingly alter the color and pattern of their clothes and body, enabling them to blend into the surrounding environment. Movement lowers the effectiveness. 90% prowl skill when not moving. 70% prowl skill if moving less than 1m per melee round or slower. 20% if moving 2m per melee round Totally ineffective if moving any faster Mage Light Color: Black, Brown, Clear, Silver, and White Duration: 1 hour / lev., or until dispelled Range: Touch Comp: Material (wooden staff or rod), Gesture (roll the staff/rod between hands 3 times) Effect: Causes a globe of brilliance to appear at the tip of a wooden staff or rod. The light is variable, anywhere from 15 - 150 watts (i.e. illuminates 15-300 ft. radius). The intensity can be varied after the spell is cast. Destruction of the staff-rod will dispel the light. Saving Throw: Not applicable Mage Fire '' '''Color: Black, Brown, Clear, Red, Silver, White Duration: 1 hour / level., or until dispelled Range: Touch Comp: Material (wooden staff or rod), Gesture (roll the staff/rod between hands 4 times) Effect: A ball of fire (any color) appears at the tip of a wooden staff or rod. It produces heat, but does not consume the staff/rod. Additionally, the mage fire can fire a fireball once per melee. The fireball does 1d6 M.D., plus an additional 1d6 M.D. at levels 4, 7, 10, 14, etc. The fire gives off about 60 watts (lights 100 ft. radius). Destruction of the staff/rod will dispel the mage fire. Saving Throw: Not applicable, targets of fireball save on a natural 18-20 for no damage '''''Sleeping Range: Touch Duration: 1 hour per level of experience Saving Throw: Standard By touching the target in the forehead, and, failing a save vs. magic, they are put into a magical slumber from which they will not awaken by normal means. Only standard spells of magical negation or 'Counter-Sleeping' will awaken the victim. Alignment: Any Attribute Requirements: I.Q. 9, M.A. 12, P.P. 14 or higher; a high P.E. and M.E. are helpful but not required. O.C.C. Skills: Acrobatics (+5%) Gymnastics (+5%) Tumbling (+5%) Climbing (+15%) Disguise (+20%) Escape Artist (+10%) Forgery (+10%) Imitate Voices (+14%) Palming (+15%) Pick Locks (+10%) Pick Pockets (+10%) Prowl (+10%) Streetwise (+20%) Swimming (+10%) Language and Literate in Japanese, Chinese (Mandarin), & English 98% Language & Literacy: 2 of Choice (+15%) Select two additional Languages to speak (+15%) Tracking (+10%) Swimming (+20%) Mathematics: Basic (+30%) Lore: Demons & Monsters (+10%) Radio: Basic (+10%) Detect Ambush (+15%) Detect Concealment (+10%) Sniper W.P. Chain- paired W.P. Sword-paired W.P. Small Thrown Weapons-paired W.P. Archery and Targeting Hand to Hand: Ninjutsu Ninjutsu form of Choice (exclusive; no alternatives are possible) O.C.C. Related Skills: Select eight other skills. Plus select an additional skill at levels 3, 5, 7, 9, 11 and 15. All new skills start; at level one proficiency. Communications: Any Domestic: Any (+10%) Electrical: None Espionage: Any (+10%) Mechanical: None Medical: Only first aid and holistic medicine Military: Camouflage only Physical: Any (+5% when applicable) Pilot: Horsemanship: exotic animals, motorcycle & hover car only. Pilot Related: None Rogue: Any, except computer hacking (+10%). Science: Any Technical: Any (+10% on all language skills) Weapon Proficiencies: Any; tend to stick with ancient types. Wilderness: Any (+5%) Secondary Skills: The mystic ninja also gets to select two secondary skills at levels 2, 5, 9 and 12. These shadow warriors adapt to their environment, so many learn a handful of tech-skills. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of the bonus listed in the parentheses. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as previously indicated in the list. Standard Equipment: (2) Set of regular, nondescript clothing (usually peasant and traveler garb) several simple disguises (2) Pairs of rubber soled tabi boots, and a black or camouflage ninja outfit. Equipment will be kept to a minimum, usually nothing more than a: (1) NG-S2 Survival Pack, (1) Armored Ninja Jumpsuit (45 MDC, no prowl penalty, black) (1) Backpack<2ton cap>, (1) Utility belt/ w40 pouches<1ton cap>, (1) Battle harness/ w40pouches<1ton cap>, (1) lg. flashlight, (1) pen flashlight, pocket laser distance, (1) 1000ft knotted each foot spider silk climbing rope and grappling hook<+10% climb skill/indestructible>, (1) Set of superior lock picks, (8) Sets of fully reversible gimmicked clothes, (2) Sets of fully gimmicked Silk Mail Cloth Fiber Armor This armor is made from special high strength fibers and is in a quilted design. Inside the quilts are special high strength ceramic plates which reinforces the armor. Normally, a hard helmet is worn over the armor for greater protection. The armor is not considered to be environmental. The cloth armor is available in most colors but green. M.D.C. By Location: Main Body: 45 Head: 30 Arms (2): 25 Legs (2): 40 Cloak/Zarape: 20 Weight: 10 lbs. (4.5 kg) Penalties: Full Mobility, has no penalties to prowl, swim, or gymnastics Black Market/Market Cost: 40,000 credits (1) Set of hand and foot spikes<+40% climb skill +1d6*10 damage combat>, (1) Set of magically bonded Shinobi Battle Armor: '' Shinobi Shozoku: The ninja outfit consists of jacket, hakama (loose pants), hand gauntlets, sandals, tabi socks, double belt, leg ties, separate leg and arm pieces, and quilted groin and body protector. Numerous pockets are designed for concealing shuriken and other Ninja items. Also comes with a two-part hood. All of the clothing is relatively loose, with ties around the waist, wrists and ankles. The clothing is traditionally died one of several colors, depending on the environment in which the shinobi is working: the default color is off-black for night and utter blackness, brown for fields and forests, gray for stone and urban settings, and white for snow. True black is not available, the closest being a nearly black, dark red or dark indigo, dark brown or rust colored, due to the available dyes. For more theatrically inclined ninja, the following colors are available; blue for ninja which clumsy, incapable, or poor, red and/or orange for villainous ninja (especially ninja assassins), grey for neutral ninja, white for good ninja and evil ninja attempting to mend their ways, and no color or shinobi shozoku at all for powerful ninja. This armor is made from special high strength fibers and is in a quilted design. Inside the quilts are some special high strength ceramic plates which reinforce the armor. Normally, a hard helmet is worn over the armor for greater protection. The armor is not considered to be environmental. The cloth armor is available in most colors but green, blue, red are the most common colors. 'M.D.C. By location: ' Main Body: 150 Head: 30 Arms (2): 40 Legs (2): 60 Weight: 10 lbs. (4.5 kg) Penalties: Full Mobility, has no penalties to prowl, swim, or gymnastics Black Market/Market Cost: 40,000 credits (3) Enchantments on it: (1) '''Camouflage: Armor has the ability to blend in with its environment. Not as complete as the spell Chameleon but always on. Camouflage gives a +10% bonus to prowl and -20% against detection rolls such as the detect ambush skill. (2) Environmental: This enchanted on armor is very similar in nature to the "Environmental Tent." The magical feature will protect the wearer from most weather and keep a comfortable temperature of around 70 degrees Fahrenheit (21 degrees Celsius). It protects from both heat and cold, making them popular in northern areas, jungles, and deserts. While the armor will protect the wearer from rain, it will not protect the person from getting wet if they are immersed in water such as from crossing a river or from getting caught in flooding water. It will still keep the wearer at a comfortable temperature and when the person is no longer immersed, all water soaked into the armor (but not other garments) will be repelled to the outside of the armor and drip off. The armor will not provide protection from drowning or from gas attacks. The armor usually does not clean them self but can be designed to repel dirt and to magically stay clean. \ (3) Teleport onto Wearer: The armor can be teleported onto the wearer effectively allowing the person to don the armor instantly. Still costs one attack for the teleport. Normal versions of the feature allow the Armor to teleport up to 120 feet (36.5 meters) but alchemists in the Western Empire have a version that can teleport up to 500 miles (805 km). The armor bonds with a specific wearer though the use of a drop of the wearers blood. The teleport ability takes 72 hours before the armor can link with the wearer. Until then, the armor cannot teleport onto the wearer. Cannot teleport from an area covered in a Mystic Energy Drain ward 500 mile (805 km) range. (4) Shape-Changer: This potent magic enables the rune weapon to transform into a less dangerous looking shape. It must still appear as a weapon, but the runes disappear and it looks like a less dangerous item. For example: The rune long sword can transform turns into asset of full body tattoos when not needed ''However, the rune weapon/Armor transforms back into its deadly, true appearance, complete with runes, whenever it is drawn for combat! into a set of body tattoos when not in use (5) '''Built into the armor set (1) '''set of retractable hand and foot spikes<+40% climb skill +1d6*10 damage combat>, (6) 200mdc force field/phase field takes ¼ all damage done to it regenerates 10pts/hit/min auto if fully destroyed will reform in 6 hours is soul bonded so that when the wearer is killed or destroyed it fades away into nothingness (2)Dwarven quality Magic Ninja-to/Kodachi (5d6+10MD, +5p/s/int/damage> (2)Dwarven quality <+5p/s/int/damage> weapons for every wp possessed (2) Weapons of choice and, (2) weapons of clan choice (12) Each silver/iron/steel wood throwing stars 1d6*10 (12) Each iron/steel/wood/silver stakes and wooden mallet 2D4 days of rations, Canteen, and some personal items. The character also has 1D4 Ninja Emergency Kits (see Equipment section) either on their person or stored in the vicinity. '(Note:' Unlike the other traditionalists, the ninja is a creature of his environment, which means he adapts. Consequently, while the mystic ninja tends to avoid most of the trappings of technology, he or she will use some of its weapons, body armor and tools, like laser scalpels, vibro-blades, vehicles, and some are even computer literate. However, these items must be acquired later; none to start.''') Money: A ninja starts with a mere 2D6xl00 credits in saleable items. The ninja will have to find work or booty to acquire anything else. Cybernetics: None, because cybernetics interfere with psionics and magic transformation and the arts of stealth (-40% penalty with cybernetics or bionics). Only bio-systems may be considered. Bottom of Form Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Organization